[unreadable] [unreadable] The Environmental Mutagen Society's (EMS) Annual Meeting provides a forum for students and postdoctoral level investigators to present their research and to interact with some of the leading scientists in their field. This setting encourages an open exchange of ideas and experimental findings. The 2007 Annual Meeting will be held in Atlanta, Georgia from October 20-24, 2007. The meeting program consists of symposium talks on current topics of interest, poster and platform sessions for investigator-submitted presentations and other special events, such as plenary sessions and special topic breakfasts, designed to inform attendees about the latest advances in environmental mutagenesis research. [unreadable] [unreadable] In recent years, studies of EMS scientists have provided significant segments of the information base for understanding how threats to human health accrue from exposure to genotoxic chemicals and radiations in our environment. These observations have been integrated with studies of inherited and acquired genetic alterations that predispose individuals to cancer, premature aging, and other diseases. The sequencing of the entire human genome, as well as that of many other organisms, along with the development of powerful new technologies, now promise to yield even more impressive advances in the coming decade. In aggregate, this work brings into focus the possibility of identifying and reducing most of the principal environmental hazards that threaten our health and that of the planet. These hazards, including genotoxicants, infectious agents and chemicals that adversely effect important cellular processes, remain the central foci of the studies of EMS members and advances in these areas are presented at their Annual Meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] EMS believes that the students and postdoctoral level investigators are the future of both the Society and the science endeavors fostered by its community of scientists. Travel awards assist in off-setting the financial burden of attending the EMS Annual Meeting. Without this assistance many of the student and postdoctoral level investigators would not be able to take advantage of the rich exchange of scientific information and new ideas generated at this scientific meeting. In this proposal, the investigators are requesting funds to defray part of the cost of travel awards, which will be granted to students and postdoctoral level investigators presenting their research finding at the 2007 EMS Annual Meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]